PMD: Explorers of the truth
by Fusionwarrior52
Summary: Rated T for violence and blood, Nazo Lakota was created by Lord N and Team Plasma as the 'Ultimate tool of peace'. But, as Nazo grows, he sees himself as a weapon of mass destruction. He decides to leave Plasma and make his own team, in search of the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Fusion: Nazo's origin story, MY Nazo, Nazo ! If your a reader who likes my other stories, or hates them, then skip this whole chapter to the bottom, I have a message for you.

Proloug: Creation of the true instrument of peace!

/N, Hi-tech Plasma lab under Unova/

I had to make this, me and the scientist were building the true instrument of peace, to help us free pokemon. He would be able to do things no man can. He could speak to pokemon better than me, understand feeling, and much more.

"N, I know he isn't yet complete, but, what are we gonna call him?" A scientist asked, and honestly, I was gonna ask HIM.

"I don't know, nothing really comes to mind. Maybe, he can name himself, if he's gonna work with us, he has to be comfortable with us." I answered, the android was nearly complete, we just need to insert his memory chip and he'd be ready for testing.

/One full month later, Inside the Plasma castle/

Nazo ran around the halls, pretending he's a plane soaring high above Unova. He is only a month old, but we built him to look ten years. The test were maagnificent, he has the smarts to make even or best scientist to go nuts, the agility to evaded the exetremespeed attack, yet his lack in stamina is a set back. Unless he is moving at that speed for a long time, the second he stops, he's exhausted. His strength made Ghetsis shake, but he isn't that great when it comes to taking a hit.

"Lord N, we have a final test for Nazo, we need you aswell."Two goons and a scientist said, leading us for the artificial battle field.

"What are we-"

"This test is to put all the results, his abilities, to the test. He must fight your pokemon, but only Zoroark and, uh, according to the scientist, Zekrom." The goon stuttered, he did seem abit scared.

I got on one side of the field, Nazo on the other. I released the two pokemon, and Nazo looked confused.

"Let thee battle..." I gulped.

"BEGIN!"

Team N  
Zoroark/Zekrom  
V.S  
Team Nazo

"Zoroark, use shadow ball!" I commanded, he launched the dark sphere and it slammed right into Nazo, who seemed unscathed. He smiled, probably thinking it's a little game.

"Zekrom use dragon breathe, Zoroark use quick attack!" Zoroark ran at a speed I couldn't keep up with, and was ready to slam into the boy. Nazo jumped right above him, but Zekrom had yet to fire his attack, waiting for the right time. When Nazo had his guard down, Zekrom unleashed his attack, striking Nazo directly in his stomach.

Nazo grunted, he had some cuts, and his dragon-based clothe were ripped.

"Focus Punch!" He shouted, his hand glowed a bright white and yellow, then he vanished. He then reapeared behind Zoroark.

"Zoroark look out! Dodge it!" I shouted, but he was too slow and Nazo's attack landed in his leg.

"Zekrom!Use bolt strike!" Zekroms tail/generator glowed, and electricity formed around his hands. He threw the electricity into the air and it separated into a thousand smaller pieces, that fell aat a great speed. Nazo was panting, had used up his stamina to fast. He looked up and the rain of lightining fell upon him, and exploded on impact. The dust cleared, and it showed the boy, his shirt completely torn, holding his arm, his body looked like it was giving out, be he somehow was still standing.

"My my my, you really are the strongest I've seen, but you must Zekrom and Zoroark first." I smiled, and sighed in relief to see that he was still alive.

"Zekrom, use Fusion Bolt!" I shouted, and then a giant electric ball that a beautiful shade of blue, formed above Zekrom.

"Fusion, FLARE!" He shrieked, his hair was starting to wave violantly as it turned redder and redder, then fire formed on his hands, he raised them up and a giant flame formed over him. He looked like this was his last resort, he threw the fireball at Zekrom, who was ready to fire. He threw his, and the two attacks were forcing each other out of the way. The attacks exploded, making dust and smoke rise and fall. Nazo was holding his chest, his eyes looked faded, and yet he still stood his ground.

"The boy, he is persistent. He seems to have used up his energy, forcing himself to stand." Zekrom said, then I remembered something.  
/Flashback/  
"Focus Punch!" Nazo shouted, his hand glowed a bright white and yellow, the he vanished, reappearing behind Zoroark.

"Zoroark look out! Dodge it!" I shouted, but he was too slow aand Nazo's attack landed on his leg.  
/Reality/

"Zoroark, used feint attack!" A black blur appeared behind Nazo, which reformed to be Zoroark, who them slugged Nazo in his back, causing him to be launched forward. He landed on his face, and stayed motionless in this spot. I ran to him, hoping this wasn't too much for his first battle. I lifted him up, to see he fell asleep, thank Arceus. I carried him to his room, it was filled with poster of his own creations, a machine that attracts pokemon,an Eevelution for flying which could be his counter part. I smiled as I let him into his bed, it was getting late anyway so I decided to do the same.

/Five Years Later/  
Nazo was now five, and he was my height. I told him anything he needs to know, showed him how to get close to his pokemon, and I showed him the lab. We spent alot of time together, he felt like a brother, or a son. We've been preparing him for the retest on the battle he didn't win, but he had improved since then(except for his stamina, it's still crappy). I released Zekrom and Zoroark once we reached the arena.

This time, Ghetsis was watching.

"Let the battle, BEGIN!" Nazo grinned.

"Shadow punch!" He shouted, his fist became black. He ran up to Zoroark, and uppercutted when Zoroark jumped over him, getting him right in the jaw. He then ran for Zekrom.

"Oh no you don't!" Zekrom said, smashing his fist where Nazo was, grinning. Then, his arm started lifting, and Nazo was there pushing the legendary dragons fist upwards. Zoroark got up from where he landed and looked at me.

"Zekrom, use bolt strike! Zoroark use feint attack!" I shouted. Zekroms tail/generator glowed brightly with electricity. Zoroark then disappeared, and the dragon type unleashed his fury. Thousands of bolts rained down on the battle field, leveling it with every hit. Nazo was standing there, only his silouhette visible. After the attack, Nazo was standing in place. The Zoroark reappeared, clenching his fists together and then slamming it into Nazo's gut. The force knocked him back and caused him to slump over.

"L-Lord N, look at the boy's arm!" Ghetsis said, I looked at nazo to see his left arm was on fire. He slowly walked to Zekrom.

"Zoro Zor(Get away!)" Zoroark ran up to Nazo, but he was just punched in his side, stunned. When he reached Zekrom he looked up. A line of blood dripped from his mouth, black circles formed under his eyes.

"Zekrom! Used thunder punch!" Zekrom followed, he pulled back his fist, electricity formed around it, and then he slammed his fist onto Nazo. An explosion went off, dust covered the whole field. It took a minute for it to settle, and the sight after was incrediblely,unbelievable! Nazo stood his ground, the legends fist and electricity forcing down on his fore head, he looked mad as hell too. He used his right arm to easily push the giants hand away, and since Zekrom was leaning forward, he fell, his fist smashed into the ground, deep in fact.

Nazo's arm turned into a blue flame, and pulled it back and mouthed out, 'Blue Flare'. He aimed his arm to Zekroms head, who was still stuck in the ground, and the flame was fired directly towards where it was aimed. The fire was of a great amount, it was able to knock Zekrom out of the ground and made him fall baskwards. Nazo kept the flames up for three minutes, then fell to his knee in exhaustion.

"Zekrom, Zoroark, you guys alright?" The didn't respond. I ran onto the field, Zoroark had his hair all messy and he was terribly bruised, and Zekrom had swirly eyes, a small blue flame on the top of his head, and Nazo, he passed out, and I swear there's some blood coming from his head. I picked him up, put his arm around my shoulder, returned my pokemon, and carried my boy too his room. I was happy, he is now officially, a member of Team Plasma.

/END/

Fusion: Please, I'm working hard with these stories, it's hard to keep up, but My first reason for becoming an author here, is to make some one happy. I know Nazo Adventures wasn't updated yet, and it's not cancelled, nor is What love makes you do. If your new to my stories, then check out my profile, read, and review my other stories. For those of you who hate me, flame my stories, my hard work that I put my free time into, to work so hard to make some one happy, spam them saying how you hate me, spam my PM box or whatever.

~Fusion, out~


	2. Chapter 2

Fusion: Prepare, for the coolest thing since UNDERWEAR!

/Black City, Ten Years Later/

Narrator/3rd person POV

A man sat at a table in the "Black Charizard" Black city's bar. His white hair reminded everyone of wave and the summer breeze. His eyes were a deep emerald, sparkling whenever he looked up. He wore a cloak, with the japanesse sign for "Demon", and his shoes were white with sky blue waves. A group of men, muscular men, with white suits and a big red "R" on the front. They walked up to the man, the leader with tan skin, black leather boots and sunglasses, slammed his palm on the table.

"We need you to come with us. NOW!" The man remained unphazed. He took a sip of his wine, and turned his head away.

"Fine, boys, get everyone out of here." The six other men obeyed the order. The leader pulled back his fist, and released his punch, but the white haired man grabbed it. He threw his wine bottle into the air, and disapeared from his seat. Everything went in slow motion, the man running to every man in the white suit, he sent a punch into the six, nearly at the same time, jumped over the leader, and grabbed the wine.

"Didn't I say no last time, Maxus?" The man, whose name is actually Nazo, bowed on the table, an evil grin on his face. Nazo drank the rest of the wine and wobbled.

"GET HIM!" The seven men charged at Nazo, who disappeared. He then reappeared in the middle of them. They all jumped at him, he grinned again. He spun around, his leg extended fully, and kicked three of the seven into a table, he then turned quickly, punching another goon square in the face. The leader grabbed a chair, ready to slam it down on Nazo's head. Nazo responded by kicking the chair to pieces, then drop kicking the leader. He then grabbed a table, ripping it off the hindges, and whacked the two behind him. He then jumped behind the counter, and chugged down three bottles of alchohal. He let out a hiccup.

The seven men ran at him, throwing fist and kicks rapidly, but the drunk man easily dodged, as if he was dancing. He punched one of the seven, but this time, the punch made the goon slam into the wall. Two more jumped to Nazo, he bent backwards, grabbing their shirts and slammed them together. Maxus growled, ripping the sleeve of his right arm, the tattoo of a giant flame glowed. He ran to Nazo, the flame tattoo turned real, the flame became a sword of fire, he swung his arm franticlly and constantly missing his opponent. The Nazo grabbed the fire, and quickly jabbed his palm into the elbow. Maxus shrieked in pain, yet Nazo looked feint. The six Goons tried running for him again, this time, pulling out daggers. They slashed as fast as they could, Nazo basiclly dancing and going limp, dodgeing their attacks with ease.

"GRRR! I've had it, bring out the pokemon!" Maxus shouted, forcing his elbow back as if his arm never broke. The six threw pokeballs into the air, six pokemon(Lucario, Glaceon, Blaziken, Empoleon, Infernape, and Raichu) landed infront of their trainers. Nazo's drunkness ability was fading, and he began seeing double. The goons nodded to their pokemon, and vice versa. The six pokemon ran for Nazo, being faster than their trainers(obviously), caught Nazo off guard. The Lucario jumped, bringing his palm down on Nazo, who jumped to his left into the Blaziken. He then tried to back-hand the pokemon behind him, but his arm was caught and he was punched forward. The Raichu run under Nazo, using his tail like a rope around his legs. Then the Empoleon and Glaceon both charged an ice beam and shot it at Nazo. It was both a critical and direct hit, freezing his torso and some of his neck.

'Damn wine, the after-effect's taking over!' The "Demon" thought. Maxus walked over to the frozen man, a mix of hatred and pity in his charcoal eyes.

"My dear old friend, different creators, same abilities. You had the brains, the strageties, and here you are at my mercy." Maxus chuckled, his right hand caught on fire again.

"Maxus, you of all people know what I'm c-capable of, you where the only one who survived them." Nazo grunted, the ice was more solid then he thought, and the wine really took a tole on him. Maxus raised his arm, the flame stretched out like a sword, then a white blur flew down, bouncing off the goons. Then a yellow and grey blur crashed down on Maxus' head. The white blur was Fleesveon.

(Fleesveon:

Gender: Female

Type-Flying

Species: Eevelution

Relation with Nazo: Best friends, the two are both from the works of N and both thrive to find out the truth of everything.

Speciality: An all-around, cheerful girl with a fighting spirit and the ability to flyin faster than a Zebtrika can run.)

The other blurs were Mike T. and Stormy the Staravia

(Mike T.:

Gender:Male

Type: Electric

Species: Flying Pikachu(!)

Relation with Nazo: The first pokemon Nazo met upon leaving the castle, he was basiclly Nazo's protector.

Specialities:(!) He has been able to fly since he traineed in using magnetic wave since he was a pichu, is stronger than the everage Pikachu.)

(Stormy:

Gender: Male

Type: Flying

Species: Staravia

Relation with Nazo: Also his protector, and they have similar, fun personallities)

The four of us, stood against thirteen. It was unfair for them. Maxus growled, his tattoo glowed brightly, a giant flame wrapped around him taking the shape of an ancient chinesse dragon, with red scales, green spikes, and gold claws. His eyes were firey red and he had teeth sharper than the slimmest sword. Nazo smirked, running for the dragon. The effects of the wine barely slugged him now, and yet he acted like his normal self. He jumped right for the head, Maxus swung his long tail to counter. Nazo grabbed it, and karate chopped it. He dropped and grabbed Fleesy, throwing her at the beast, the other two had the other twelve.

Fleesy socked the beast in his snout, Nazo jumped over her and kicked his head, then grabbed his ears and pulled with his full stregnth.

"Aeroblast!" Fleesy shouted, sending a solid blast of air at Maxus' chest. He grunted and stumbled back. I took this to my advantage and high jump kicked his face.

Mike POV/

Stormy and I weren't trying and the six are already getting tired. I nodded to Stormy who grabbed me and spun around quickly. He then threw me to the goons and I set off an electric aura.

"Thunder drop ball!" I shouted, and smashed into the floor. The dust cleared and showed the Lucario standing in front of the five, he blocked the attack. He then flinched and fell to his knees, the Glaceon ran to his side.

"So, what now?" Stormy asked me.

"I dunno, maybe we can just leave. Knowing Nazo and Fleesy, poor baby Maxis is close to death." Right when I said that, an explosion set off and smoke filled the building. I turned quickly and saw flames glow through the smoke.

"Blizzard!" The Glaceon shouted, and we were forced away with a giant wave of snow. The whole building over flowed with snow, and the cold took over quickly. It was so tightly packed I couldn't move my arms, and I felt my body getting colder and colder. I tried to use this as an advantage, but it would hurt, possibly kill, Stormy. I took the last of my air, and focused on zapping the snow.

"Crystal Lightning!" I shouted, releasing all the electricity in my body. The snow around me was melting, turning into water and slushy-ing the rest of the snow. Muffled screams grew louder as the snow melted and I gasped in all the air I needed. I looked for Stormy, he was in the arms of the Glaceon, who had small sparks of electricity going through her hair. Before anything else, Nazo and Fleesy grabbed me and Stormy and ran out the bar, bottles clinked together, they were tucked inside Nazo's shirt.

"Dude, wha-where are we? I was in the arms of on angle then she just disappeared..." Stormy said, a gleam in his eyes and a slight blush almost invisible under his feathery cheeks.

"*Groan* You can't be serious." I face palmed

"You can only be serious about love, you'll understand when your older young one." He said, looking into the dawns sky.

"I'm freaking older than you!"

Fusion: Authors block, family, friends, a lot of things can stall an author.

Nazo: This story will not be in time order, it will say what year, month, and even day it is at the beginning. OC suggestions will always be read if left in the reviews, after all, this IS all about one.

Fleesy: Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Fusion: A chapter that is set in the past, like, beginning of the world past.

The true beginning?

*The legends had the ability to transform to anything, some used it as a gift, others toys, and for one, Giratina the lord of death, used it for mayhem and chaos. He caused the first world war between humans, and as the first few Pokemon began to appear, they were forced to fight. Arceus wouldn't allow this cruelty and decided to confront Giratina.*

"Giratina, I will not allow this chaos among my people." Arceus scolded him, he just sighed.

"What's wrong with a little chaos, Arceus? I'm just doing my job." He smirked before taking a sip of wine. Arceus growled, and smacked the glass from his magic.

" I said END THE WAR!" Arceus shouted, wind blew through the Hall of origin slightly, and her voice echoed for a moment. Giratina frowned, getting into her face.

"Hehehe, you wish for this to end, and yet you do nothing of it. If you are worthy of being queen of the entire universe, sister, then prove it!" Giratina said boldly, walking away from his equal.

That fury Giratina showed had startled Arceus, she tried to stop the war many times, and all her attempts have failed, as if Giratina did more than just meddle with the humans. The war lasted years, and hatred among humanity grew and so did the tension the legends had as their attempts have failed as well. Arceus only had two decisions, force Giratina to end the spell and end the war with brute force, or restart humanity. The humans have split into different clans, the Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, Unova, and Sinnoh. Unova being the largest yet Sinnoh the strongest. The sky grew darker, blood was shed from all the corners of the earth. No one was safe.

Years passed, the fighting grew more intense, and it seemed that Gitatina's magic had corrupted every human in the world. Giratina, accompanied by Zekrom, his partner in crime, had made a very special magic, forcing even the strongest of them all into human form, or they will feel an increasing pain every hour until the die. Zekrom knew that this to harsh for Giratina to be trusted with, so he backstabbed Giratina, splashing him with the potion and caused a rainstorm in the hall of origins with the elixer mixed in with it. He was above the clouds, pouring the potion. The first to change was celebi, then it passed from her to the other small legends before the giants started to feel themselves being forced to change. All obeyed, except for the future queen, she acted like it was nothing, doing her best to plan a way to stop the war, AND turn everyone back to normal. For eight long days, the pain grew twice as it was the day before. Giratina, using his size to use, snuck up on Arceus, and teleported to her head.

"I am busy, brother. Leave me to my work." She groaned.

"Oh why would I do that? I just came to say that you acts are in vain. The human will not change, not even the three pixies can shift one mans mind with all their strength COMBINED!" He said, trying to distract her for as long as needed.

"Gah, I don't have time for this brother, leave now." She grinded her teeth in pain.

"You feel it don't you, tomorrow, this will just double, then again, and again. You van't stop them with us, and we aren't even armed." He smiled, falling backwards, then teleporting, in a puff of red and black smoke to the giants gold crest. He plucked at the gold, his mind searching for something useful. He jumped down to the gems, focused his power into his arm and it gained a smoke like covering with red streaks coming off. He swung downwards and knocked out a red gem from the crest. Arceus cried in pain, limping to the floor and failed to get back up.

"So many gems. How many should I destroy before you give in?" He said in a tone that made Arceus shake. Giratina smashed into a gem, then sliced through another, practically dancing with the goddesses' cries of pain. He came the last gem, an evil grin appeared on his face, but, Arceus was already shrinking, turning into her human form and her cries deceased. She lay there, in a white dress with gold at the bottom rim, and where the gems were supposed to be, only color stayed. She had long, white hair, brighter than the sun, and jade eyes. She slowly drifted to unconscienceness, the last she say was of Reshiram pulling her queen over her shoulders.

The world was crumbling, the sky which was once a beautiful light blue with white puffs of clouds, now showed as blood red with smoke. Spears pierce through the air, always landing on their target. A man led the Kanto army, his hair spikey and nostalgic, he was certainly young, and had big black eyes, filled with adventure and fear. He was the ancestor to the trainer of pallet town, Dash Ketchum (You think of a better name, I'm all ears.) He only wished the war over, only planning defensive maneuvers. He was trying to avoid as much bloodshed as possible, while keeping every one safe. He looked up at the blood red sky, he seemed to feel like he was the only person to know what's going on, or if it's a terrible nightmare. He hoped every day that this was just a dream, that he would wake up in a safe world, with blue skies.

'Arceus, please. End this petty fighting, you must.' He thought, dodging a spear and snapping it in half, tossing it into the fire that he and several others sat around.

"Corporal Ketchum, we can't hold back much longer, the johto army just know us to well." The head of the front lines, Jordan Oak, said, showing Dash the map he had. A sudden BOOM, sounded and what looked like a giant red dragon was throwing wheels of fire at the army. It wouldn't stop, as fire caught onto the trees and a giant wildfire arose, causing small animal to run for the hills. People began to dose the giant with water, making it growl and back off. A figure walked from behind it, a man with lavender hair, red eyes, and a robe. Dash knew him all to well. Bruce, he was on the kanto side, until he killed a man and ran to the job to side. They were friends once, but as they got older, their friendship diminished, and they split, never spoke a word to each other.

"Dash, still as weak as ever. As you can see, me and this dragon Pokemon will burn everything in sight untill I say otherwise." He laughed evilly, a crazed look in his eyes, growing crazier by the second. Dash knew that even if Bruce was on another side, he'd never resort to burning an entire region. Dash stood, the other long gone since the dragon appeared. He went to his old friend, right in front of him.

"What's wrong with you? Burning a whole region down with the flames of the Pokemon? Do their cries for help seem pleasing to you?" Dash looked right inoto his eyes, only nothingness, as if he was still there, but, under a spell. He frowned, his rival and best friend, a drone to some ones mercy. Dash grabbed his friends shoulder, and turned away.

"Coward! You're to freightend to face me?" Bruce shouted, and in slow motion, Dash reacted. He turned completely, ran for Bruce, and with unbeleiveable strength, socked him right in the face, knocking Bruce out instantly. The dragon shook the water off as much as possible, and flew off into the red sky. Dash still breathed in air deeply, then realized what had happened. He dragged Bruce to HQ, a small tear rolled down his face.

Arceus had no other choice. She and Reshiram made two weapons, a gold and pearl scythe, with a rainbow colored gem on the bottom, and a great sword, that reminded anyone of a great flame, slicing through the sky then burning the target to a pile of charred ash. The two confronted Giratina, preparing for anything. As they approached his quarters, they had the feeling of being watched. Suddenly, Deoxys and Darkrai jump them from behind, grabbing their necks with an iron grip. Giratina laughs at them, and pulls out his own weapon. A scythe with black energy emitting from it. He held it up to Reshirams throat.

"Hm, easy. Just like what I did to the humans." He laughed, and grabs both of their weapons. Arceus struggled, but it seemed deoxys is stronger than she hoped. Giratina ordered the four to follow, and a hole that led straight to the battle field, he tied a rope around Reshiram and dropped her down. He grabbed the end of the rope, waited a few minutes, then started to pull her up.

"What are you doing? I see sense in this at all." Arceus said, confused greatly. Giratina ignored her and pulled up Reshiram. She looked fine, buy her eyes were red, and she didn't show a sign of struggle.

"It's a mind control spell, whoever is driven by even a small bit of negativity, becomes my slave. You next, sister." He was starting to tie her up when palkia ran in and socked Giratina right in the kisser. Reshiram, Dakrai, and Deoxys attacked him, but Dialga and Kyorge countered.

"Yo, I sent a special message to some one of a powerful will, he can help us. We just need to wait for him to answer." Palkia said, helping up Arceus. She smiled, and picked up Giratina by the collar of his shirt, when a sharp blade went right through...

CLIFFHANGER FINISH!

Read and Review


End file.
